D4 males three way fight Mrweare121
D4 males three way fight If the three district 4 males were given there chance at earning there old lifes back which one would be left standing. The arena will be a floating set of docks in the middle of the ocean. X factors Jackson weapons He has the trident and net combo which gives him a great killing weapon in the trident and defence in the net. Ryan barbell weapons The spear that Ryan uses can be used as a thrusting weapon and can be throwen meaning he can fight from many different ranges. Simon trout weapons The spear that Simon uses is just like Ryans but can be throwen farther do to it being a lighter one compared to ryans. Weapons edge The edge for weapons has to go to simon trout do to the fact he has the lighest weapon that can still be used as a very deadley weapon. score Ryan barbell=0 Jackson=0 Simon trout=1 Swimming stamina Jackson This former pirate has been in the water a few tims when he was swiming under the enimes boats so he can swim for a decent amount of time before getting tired. Swimming stamina Ryan barbell Do to his hobby of stealing recently caught fish it can be asumed that he spends some of his free time in the water looking for places to put his stolen fish. Swimming stamina Simon trout Do people even have to ask he has amazing swimming stamina do to him being the best swimmer at his school earning himself three medals. Swimming stamina edge this is a easy one the edge goes to simon trout do to his incredible swimming speed score= Ryan barbell=0 Jackson=0 Simon trout=2 weaknees Jackson His is that he has a really bad sence of direction so he gets lost easilly. weaknees Ryan barbell His is that people don't like him because he is a bully makes getting sponcers hard for him. weaknees Simon trout His is that he hates climbing up to high points he is afraid of heights. Weaknees edge The edge for the weaknees goes to Jackson do to it being really hard to get lost in this arena. Score= Ryan barbell=0 Jackson=1 Simon trout=2 Durability Jackson His durability is really high do to all the injuries that he recived when he was a pirate. Durability Ryan barbell He is a man with decent duribility do to his pure body strength which allows him to get hit a lot. Duribility Simon trout his body is good for swimming not taking damage which is why he has the worrest out of the three. Duribility edge This is a hard choice because both Jackson and Ryan barbell can take a really hard beating but do to Ryan barbell being older he gets the edge score= Ryan barbell=1 Jackson=1 Simon trout=2 battle experiance Jackson He has been in many fights with fellow pirates but not really recently. battle experiance Ryan barbell We can asume that since he is a bully he has been in fights with other kids younger then him. battle experiance Simon trout He has little to no experiance do to spending most of his time swimming not training for the games. Battle experiance edge In this one its easy that Jackson gets it do to actually having to fight people for real in his life. Score=Ryan barbell=1 Jackson=2 Simon trout=2 Hand to hand Jackson He never really has to fight with out a weapon which is why he isn't to strong in this x factor. Hand to hand Ryan barbell He has great hand to hand combat against people that are close to his age. Hand to hand Simon trout He can hold his own in hand to hand do to his strength. Hand to hand edge The edge for this one goes to Simon trout do to his age and surpior hand to hand skills. score=Ryab barbell=1 Jackson=2 Simon trout =3 Intelligence Jackson Since he is bad with directions it can be asumed that his intelligence is not that good. Intelligence Ryan barbell For a career tribute he is really smart do to the fact he poisons food. Intellegence Simon trout He is the oldest so his intelligence should be decent. Intellegence edge The intellegence edges goes to Ryan barbell do to him poisoning people a lot of the time. Score Ryan barbell=2 Jackson=2 Simon trout=3 Killer instinct Jackson He for his age has killed a lot of people so he has a very high killer instinct. Killer instinct Ryan barbell When he poisons people every day he is improving his killer instinct. Killer instinct Simon trout He by far has the least amount do to never actually killing someone. Killer instinct edge It's easy to tell that simon trout isn't the winner here do to him never killing,Ryan barbell gets the edge do to his poison skills. score Ryan barbell=3 Jackson=2 Simon trout=3 intimadation Jackson The only way that he is intimidating is do to the knoledge that he has from his travels as a pirtae. intimadation Ryan barbell By far the least intimidating. intimadation Simon trout His speed at whcih he swims is intimidating. Intimidation edge Jackson do to being more intimidating in a deadly way. final score=Ryan barbell=3 Jackson=3 Simon trout=3 Battle simulation The battle begins with jackson getting of his ship and walking on to the dock he sees a boy climbing on to the dock from the water he knows that the intruder is Simon trout because of the way he moved in the water.Both boys start yelling at each other telling the other to get of the dock claming that they own the dock. Meanwhile Ryan barbell has just stolen some more fish from the market and is making his way to the place were he stashes his stuff which just so happens to be the dock that Jackson and Simon trout are arguing on.He nearly screms when he sees that two people have found out about his secret stash . Jackson has Simon trout traped in a net he is just about to stab him with his trident but a spear soon enters his stomach just a few inches from his heart,a lot of blood is coming out of Jacksons stomach he only has enough time to let Simon trout out of the net he doesn't want Ryan barbell to be the person to live. First to die=Jackson Ryan barbell prepares to throw a spear at Simon trout but misses do to Simon jumping in the water this angeries Ryan barbell he dives in after him.The two of them trade spear thrusts to the legs each yelling in pain the smell of there blood attrachts some very hungary sharks they both see them and try to swim back to the dock Ryan barbell doesn't make it there in time he gets eaten by the sharks.Simon now has the dock,Jackson's ship and the food that Ryan barbell stole. Last to die=Ryan barbell Survior=Simon trout. Next time on death battle Its district against district moulder and vanessa from d3 vs Megan bass and Ryan barbell from d4. Category:Death Battles